james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery: Neytiri
Editor Note:Denizine can replace older pics with the enhanced version in this galleryo_OThe FreakO_o' 23:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC)' Neytiri File:Oct29Trailer-47.jpg File:Pandora 004.jpg File:Filmstill029.jpg File:Ney navi.JPG File:Neytiri reluctant.jpg File:4309282281 58e24ab75b o.jpg File:Pandora 063.jpg File:20539 1195299693611 1562023658 30476035 1690477 n.jpg File:Avatar02.jpg File:Neytiri Laughing.jpg File:Neytiripage.png File:20539 1191500518634 1562023658 30468182 4764527 n.jpg File:Seze.jpg File:Queue.jpg File:Neytiri tsahalu.jpg File:Ney banshee.jpg File:Neytiri01.jpg File:22677 104527422906260 100000470072446 117439 6340394 n.jpg File:Fox-avatar-whenyouareready.jpg File:Filmstill040.jpg File:Pandora 101.jpg File:19439 1168749149864 1562023658 30421668 7156094 n.jpg File:Ney pose.JPG File:22677 104562146236121 100000470072446 118771 6825645 n.jpg File:Better Neytirisss photoshop.jpg File:20091113034200!Neytiri.png File:0 photoshop.jpg File:Neytiricrouch photoshop.jpg File:Filmstill149.jpg File:18968 107293672616968 100000090065937 190246 3638093 n.jpg File:Neytiri pic(photoshopped).jpg File:Avatarscreen2 photoshop.jpg File:Neytiri-Smilee photoshop.jpg File:Beautiful neytiri in avatar-normal.jpg File:Nav'i picture photoshop.jpg File:22677 104611212897881 100000470072446 120370 6266103 n.jpg File:Neytiri crying.jpg File:Better leave him alone photoshop.jpg File:Neytiri99 photoshop.png File:Oct29Trailer-74.jpg File:Neytiri cry eytukan.jpg File:20042 1121076565516 1785140011 249385 536146 n.jpg File:Neytiri meet Jake as Toruk Makto.jpg File:4fd6e133482fls.png File:Palulukan & Neytiri.jpg File:25682 108506572499886 100000216317276 211066 4425899 n.jpg File:Neytiri war2 photoshop.jpg File:Neytiri.jpg File:173-Neytiri.jpg File:Eywa was heard You.jpg File:Eywa has heard you 2.jpg File:Eywa has heard you 1.jpg File:Neytiri at the final battle.jpg File:Neytiri Arrow.png File:Tiri protect jake photoshop.png File:Neytiri 16.png File:A597.jpg File:Zoe behind the scenes 2.jpg File:Zoe behind the scenes.jpg File:Neytiri Eye.jpg File:AVATAR iPhone game icon.png File:Wallpaper 07 1024x768.jpg File:File-Sylwanin.png File:Communaute-avatar-wallpaper 002 1920x1080.jpg File:Neytiri1.jpg File:Ney nazachema.jpg Neytiri With Other Characters File:20042 1120812638918 1785140011 248769 3700671 n.jpg File:22656 283191910425 96190405425 3958403 4237931 n.jpg File:22656 283191890425 96190405425 3958401 3294633 n.jpg File:20539 1191500478633 1562023658 30468181 6213642 n.jpg File:17877 101822439850870 100000693435346 52567 1924747 n photoshop.jpg File:22677 104527419572927 100000470072446 117438 4744851 n.jpg File:18968 107443369268665 100000090065937 193431 5952311 n.jpg File:Jake & Neytiri sleeping after they have mated 2 photoshop.jpg File:Holding.jpg File:Naaaarrrrrrriii1.jpg File:Jake stays on Pandora forever photoshop.JPG File:"Ma Jake!".jpg File:'We are mated before Eywa... It's done' photoshop.jpg File:"Fly now! With me... my brothers...sisters!".jpg File:"Ignorant like child!".jpg File:Jake.jpg File:Jake-Neytiri.jpg File:Натягиваем....jpg File:Джейк сейчас получит....jpg File:Jake+Neytiri sig.jpg File:A9.png File:Jake hunting.jpg File:Jake is not the best possible student.jpg File:Rage.png File:AvatarBackground.jpg File:65-Jake and Neytiri photoshop.jpg File:1-Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:"Everything CHANGED".jpg File:Ignorant like a child.jpg File:4-Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:Neytiri cries.jpg File:At the tree of voices2.jpg File:At the tree of voices.jpg File:Your fault.jpg File:Avatar-4.jpg File:Avatar-2.jpg File:Shealreadyhas.jpeg File:Fanlizard-flying.jpg File:Seze Neytiri.png File:LOVE -).jpg File:Neytirissee.jpg File:Neytiri fights quaritch 2.jpg File:Neytiri fights quaritch.jpg File:13931 105297452820798 100000216317276 133602 2000699 n.jpg File:Jakeseedofsoul.png File:Moatneytiri.png File:Snapshot20091107144140.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-89.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-55.jpg File:Oct29Trailer-50.jpg File:Pandora11.jpg File:Jake and Neytiri.jpg File:Pandora 104.jpg File:Pandora 066.jpg File:Filmstill047.jpg File:Avatar-33 photoshop.jpg File:Pandora 013.jpg File:Pandora 010.jpg File:Pandora 005.jpg File:James-Camerons-Avatar-30.jpg File:Filmstill039.jpg File:Filmstill152.jpg File:Filmstill150.jpg File:Filmstill030.jpg File:Avatar-still-2.png File:800px-Bioluminescece.jpg File:Sully and Ney.jpg File:Tumblr kvfzfhjR9M1qa5nrqo1 500.png File:6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a75a5194970b.jpg File:Communaute-avatar-wallpaper 001 1920x1080.jpg File:Communaute-avatar-wallpaper 004 480x800.jpg File:Communaute-avatar-wallpaper 004 1920x1080.jpg File:Officialposter.jpg File:Аватар... Легенда о Пандоре.jpg File:Пара с Пандоры.png Jakesully and Neytiri by Dixetia.jpg Red-Cyan Images of Neytiri WARNING: To view these images properly you need to wear a pair of Red-Cyan 3D glasses! File:You should not be here (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri making Tsahaylu with Seze 2 (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri riding her Ikran (red-cyan).jpg File:He will try to kill you (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri nazachema (redcyan).jpg File:Ney banshee redcyan.jpg File:Neytiri in warpaint (red-cyan).jpg File:I fell in love with the forest, with the Omaticaya people and with you (red-cyan).jpg File:Banshee ride (red-cyan).jpg File:Neytiri smiling (redcyan).png File:Neytiri shooting (redcyan) photoshop.png Category:galleries